There are a number of applications, in which data is transmitted from a data source to a number of data receivers, but with a transmitted set of data only having to be processed by one data receiver. One example is an automation system, in which a warning message or error report is transmitted in the automation system from an automation device serving as the data source to a number of automation devices serving as data receivers, whereby, when one of the automation devices serving as data receivers has processed the warning message, the warning message or error report becomes invalid for the other automation devices serving as data receivers.